Thunderstorms
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Thunderstorms. One of the very few things Jade West was afraid of. It made her show her vulnerable side, and she didn't like it. / In which Beck comforts Jade during a thunderstorm.


**Thunderstorms**

_Thunderstorms. One of the very few things Jade West was afraid of. It made her show her vulnerable side, and she didn't like it._

"Beck!" Jade shrieked and jumped on Beck's twin sized bed. She heard a very loud sound from the outside of the RV. Jade was spending the night there, as she did every so often. She always kept extra clothes at his place, in case there were situations where she spontaneously decides to stay the night.

"Jade!" Beck mocked. He gave Jade his full attention after drinking his coffee. He stood up from the couch he was occupying, and moved to sit on his bed, where his surprised girlfriend laid face first.

"Did you hear that?!" She got up quickly and almost yelled into his ear. He didn't flinch. He was used to it. She started shaking, so Beck took her into his arms.

"Sh, babe." Beck played with her black locks, running his fingers through them. He focused on the turquoise streaks. He often imagined other bright colors in her hair that she's never had the guts to try. "It was just thunder."

"You know how much I hate thunder!" Jade screeched, resting her head on his chest. She felt Beck's grip tighten. She was pressed up against him so close that she could hear his heartbeat perfectly, and it calmed her down.

Jade didn't like admitting she was afraid of thunderstorms, so she just naturally claimed that she hated it.

Honestly, Beck loved that Jade hated thunderstorms. It's a known fact that Jade West is not afraid of anything. So, finding out that thunderstorms was her kryptonite, amused the hell out of him. It was one of the only times he felt that they could actually act like a normal couple, in which they would cuddle and how he would get to comfort her. Also, he found it adorable how Jade acted during these episodes.

Beck smiled as his chin lay on her head. She had her head buried deep in his chest at this point. He kissed the top of her head. It was a perfect moment to him. He loved how they just laid there together, even if Jade was in a scared state. He loved knowing he was the one who could make her feel better.

"I find it rather cute that you're scared of thunder," Beck finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Jade reacted to his statement and got up from her position. She moved so that she was sitting beside him on the bed and crossed her arms. She had an angry look on her face, but it wasn't her usual angry expression. It was more of a shy kind of angry, as if she were embarrassed.

"Shut up," She retorted. "Why does it amuse you so much?"

"Seriously, Jade?" Beck asked rhetorically.

Jade nodded, wanting an answer.

"Why _doesn't_ it amuse me so much?" Beck replied. "Oh, come on. You're Jade West! The girl who's not afraid of anything! You're a tough girl, babe, so when you admitted that you're afraid of thunder, it made me glad. It made me glad because you knew you could count on me. You opened up to me, something you don't do to just anybody. Something you don't really do at all, actually. So, by you confiding in me was one of the ways you reassured me that you love me. Also, I like the fact that I'm able to comfort you."

Jade seemed a tiny bit embarrassed that she didn't realize this. But then again, Beck noticed things about her that she didn't.

"You're right, babe, I do love you," Jade smiled before giving Beck a quick peck on the lips, making him crave for more. However, Jade didn't comply with her boyfriend's unspoken request. Instead, she moved closer to him and once again rested her head in the nook of his neck.

"It's an added bonus that whenever there is a thunderstorm, you like to cuddle with me," Beck added triumphantly.

"We do cuddle!" Jade retorted. Beck looked down at her with a raised brow. "Okay, fine. But I do enjoy cuddling with you, too. You make me feel safe."

There was another loud clap from the storm. Jade had an unpleasant look on her face which Beck noticed.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm here," Beck assured her, holding her tight.

* * *

**Found this unfinished in my archive from over a year ago and was feeling inspired so I decided to finish it. Also, I've been watching Victorious a lot lately and it triggered my Bade feels again.**

**Please review! **

**\- Trisha**


End file.
